


bottoms up

by AntivanCrafts, dirtybirdie



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drinking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, come back when ive had a nap, im out of cleverness for today, predictable title bc its 4 am and my brain is tired of making the words go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/pseuds/AntivanCrafts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybirdie/pseuds/dirtybirdie
Summary: once steelport's under control, seolfor ramsay needs new challenges to stave off boredom. like covertly fucking his girlfriend in the middle of a crowded bar





	bottoms up

allegria sets her drink down a little too hard on the counter, the corner of her mouth twisting downwards to match the faint knot between her brows. she tightens her grip on the glass just a bit, shifting ever so slightly in place and squeezing the cock that's not stuffed as far inside of her as she would like. the smallest groan rises behind her teeth; she cant take it any deeper, not without giving away their game to the whole bar. seolfor's fingertips slow where they're playing with her clit. his free arm wraps around her waist as he settles his head on her shoulder

“we haven't been here that long, don't tell me you're already wanting to go home?” he purrs. a smile breaks on her face,

“now why would you think that?” though her laughter is more of a shuddering breath

“you're just-” one calloused finger swirls lazily around her clit, “so restless tonight. sure you're feeling okay?” an agonizingly slow rock of his hips has her inching her legs wider, her hand pressing against her mouth, then curling over her cheek, warm and dark with things besides the three drinks she's already put away

“just a little distracted, is all,” he hums in reply, letting go of her waist only long enough to take a drink. resuming his spot, his fingers brush across her nipple through the fabric of her shirt

“something on your mind, little star? you know you can tell me anything”

she opens her mouth to reply, but snaps it shut around a high-pitched whimper when he trails a long stroke up the underside of her clit. a thrum of excitement reverberates up her spine, the way his huffed laugh does in her ear, only amplified by the faintly whispered, “good girl.” her hand curls and digs her nails into his thigh, and its all she can do not to snap the tightly-wound coil inside of her and buck her hips back until he takes her in front of everyone

shes rewarded by the arm around her waist tightening, pulling her back flush against his chest and pushing his cock that much deeper into her. so close to where she wants it, but still not quite reaching

“you're doing so well, my star,” his fingers speed up a bit under her skirt, “wonder how long you can keep that up...” her leg twitches against his. pride and stubbornness have her ask the bartender for another drink, just to prove she can still talk perfectly fine, but she cant keep her words from coming out stuttered and breathless. “you want to go home and finish this?” seolfor fakes a yawn into the back of her shoulder as soon as the bartender turns away, dragging his teeth over her skin as he sits back up, “or are you going to come here, where anyone could watch, you pretty little whore?”

allegria will, in fact, ducking her head to hide her face in the crook of her arm as her spine stiffens and warmth floods through her. she sits back up, bleary-eyed, as her new drink arrives- she downs it in a few deep gulps, finally letting part of a moan slip from her throat in the aftermath

“yeah i think its time to go,” she says louder, as clear as she can manage in her current haze, “i. need to lie down for a bit.” she gives one last sigh as she slips free and off his lap, staying close just long enough for him to tuck himself away before nearby patrons can notice. he curls his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up, pressing a firm kiss to her lips that's betrayed by the moonstruck shine in his eyes,

"you get the car ready, i'll be right out"

**Author's Note:**

> immediately after this they go home and she pegs the hell out of him bc tbh theyre both fucken subs. true equality right here
> 
> linked antivancrafts bc this is a writeup of a headcanon jam/rp session i did with xir


End file.
